


Río de agua floral

by kurenai801



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ceguera, Drabble, Es de Fanfics, EsDeFanfics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, pareja nostálgica - Freeform, reto, tercer desafío relámpago 2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Más de cuatro décadas para encontrarse con Ritsu de nuevo.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 5





	Río de agua floral

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en respuesta para el tercer desafío relámpago de Esdefanfics 2021.

* * *

Diez años no habían pasado... no eran diez años, fueron muchos más.

Takano había tenido una exitosa vida como editor de manga, incluso fue asistente de dirección de varios mangas que se volvieron anime.  
Ya grande y entrando a la vejez, le fue dado un reconocimiento.

Sus padres murieron, sus hermanastros intentaron acercarse pero el viejo era un gruñón y puede que, en el interior, un hombre rencoroso.

Perdió la vista.  
Cada página de cada manuscrito se había llevado la virtuosa vista de Takano Masamune, como el viento que pela constante y pacientemente una montaña.

No pasaron diez años de espera, soñando que volvía aquella cara joven y rosada, la que tenía una sonrisa genuina y que siempre lo había elegido a él, entre todas las personas (no como otros que le dejaron de lado, o en custodia de una abuela que fue efímera).   
Lo que amó con fuerza se fue muy rápido.

Más de cuarenta años.

—¿Aún tienes esperanza?

Takano escuchó la voz rasposa de su amigo, tan viejo como él. En la casa se oía la risa del eterno niño Kirishima, la presencia primaveral de Hiyori. Imaginándolo... era una habitación de colores pastel muy iluminada.  
Sospechaba que la comida ya estaba lista, el arroz y los mariscos despedían ese olor alegre.

—Me he encontrado con alguien... —dijo Yokozawa.  
En resumen, dijo que sus rencores pasados con esa persona estaban tan disecados que cuando lo volvió a ver, el enojo se barrió con el viento, como polvo—. Ha venido a verte.

¿Quién?

Una presencia, no como la de Hiyori, no. Era... ¿Nostálgica? Suave, como agua tibia, un río cauteloso de agua floral.

—Señor Takano. —Voz baja, templada, con una leve sonrisa.

Esa agua tibia trajo recuerdos, olor de biblioteca, lluvia, flores de cerezo... sábanas que cubrieron a dos jovencitos en su primera vez.

Takano estiró las manos: calidez.

—¡Ritsu!

Más de diez años para sanar y perdonar. 

* * *

* * *

Mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurenai801?s=09).


End file.
